


Jak & Daxter: Staff Training

by TempoWrites



Series: Safety [6]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Canon Compliant, Cute, F/F, F/M, Foreskin Play, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Ottsel Daxter, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: Jak, Daxter, and Tess discover the Precursor Staff can swap more than just one's species. Naughty fun ensues.





	Jak & Daxter: Staff Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillynekoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillynekoRobin/gifts).



Jak & Daxter: Staff Training

by Tempo

~ ~ ~

 

Daxter burst into the living room, waving a tablet in one paw and the Precursor staff in the other. "Guys! Guess what?" 

 

Jak looked up from a zoomer enthusiast magazine at the frantic ottsel. His eyebrows rose at the loudmouthed ottsel. He didn't venture a guess.

 

Sunlight gleaming on her skin, Tess looked up from a superhero comic about the love lives of rainbow-hued ponybunnies. "What is it, fluffle-puff?"

 

He padded up to the sofa. "You know how we've been listenin' to Jak's stupid idea about not pressin' buttons if we don't know what they do?" 

 

The green-blonde silently reached for the alien-tech staff.

 

Dax clutched it to his chest with a coy look at his boyfriend. "Save that grabbin' for later, Jak." 

 

"I'm not going to change my vote on pressing random buttons, sugar paws." The buxom blonde sat up and adjusted her lime-green hairband. 

 

The ottsel bounced in place before his two human companions. "Turns out the instruction manual lists what the buttons do and in what combinations ya gotta press 'em."

 

"Wait." She sat up. Sunlight shone on her fair skin and golden hair. A slim index finger leveled on him. "You read the instruction manual? You?"

 

"Yeah!" The ottsel crossed his arms, still holding his props, one pointy beard away from looking like a vengeful, fuzzy pharaoh. 

 

"The four-hundred-page instruction manual the Precursors sent us?" She gave him a sly look as she crossed her arms. 

 

"The one with all the space words we don't understand?" The muscled human propped his elbows on his knees to study Daxter's expression.

 

"Ugh!" Whiskered muzzle wide, he threw his head back in resignation. "Okay, so I found a diagram in the Ottsel Sutra. They got a whole chapter on gender transformation for the boudoir." With a sultry waggle of his hips, he waved the orange metal tablet at them. When they just looked at him with concern, he scoffed. "Look, it doesn't matter. The point is we can try some kinky canoodlin'."

 

Tess glanced to her human lover. "Just when I was worried we'd run out of things to do from that book, we get to go back and do them all with different genders."

 

Jak nodded. "It's the gift that keeps on giving."

 

"So what'd ya say, guys?" He flashed them a smarmy grin. "Wanna do the ol' genderbender fenderbender?"

 

He turned the page of his magazine with dismay. "Not if you call it that." 

 

"I think it'd be fun to be a boy!" Their girlfriend bounced cheerily. A slight blush glowed on her pale cheeks. "Dicks seem like fun."

 

Orange Lightning himself waggled his body with self-assurance. "You better believe it, snuggle-puff." He flipped through the pages of the Ottsel Sutra. Its animated illustrations were very enlightening, right down to the fluids. 

 

Tess admired the art of a truly-advanced civilization, then reached to scratch under the ottsel's chin, then trailed down his bared chest poof and tummy. She grinned. "I mean, I've always enjoyed yours."

 

A dirty laugh escaped his muzzle, then he turned Jakward. 

 

"Whadda ya say, big guy?" The mustelid spread his arms up at his boyfriend. "Ready to get in touch with your feminine side?"

 

The muscular blonde rolled his eyes and kept searching for a ballpoint pen to activate the ancient technology with. Since the buttons were recessed and tiny, the only way to activate it was with ottsel claws or really anything pointy. None of the trio had fingernails long enough in human form to press the buttons.

 

The ottsel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, with yer luck, ya'd just get cramps."

 

"Oh, Daxxie, Jak transforms enough already." She crouched to pet him. "How about you, snuggle-bug?"

 

He spun in shock, arms spread toward her. "Why do I need ta do it?"

 

"I think you'd make a cute girl! You certainly make a dashing boy." She stroked a thumb along his cheek ruff.

 

"I guess. Maybe. But you have ta go first."

 

She spread her arms with a giggle. "Fire away."

 

He set the tablet on the floor and leveled the staff. "Okay, so it's the first one and...the third one?" He poked through the chart with a toe. "Wait, fourth one. Right."

 

Jak had time to exchange exactly one look of concern with his girlfriend, then a flash of white light filled the room. His eyes took a couple seconds of determined blinking to get his vision back.

 

Tess had transformed into broad-chested dude with flowing golden hair. Daxter decided she looked sorta like Jinx, if Jinx were pretty instead of pissed off. He also decided not to tell Jak, as that might ruin the mood.

 

She looked between her lovers. "Did it work?" Her hand zipped to the rumble in her throat. An instant later, she pulled her sweatpants open for a peek, then unleashed a volley of rapid-fire giggles. "Oh! It worked!" She stuck a hand down her pants.

 

Her human boyfriend looked away, blushing.

 

Daxter hopped up on the sofa for a better look. He peered past her waistband. "Ooooooh, package delivered."

 

With gingerly tugs, she toyed with her new equipment. It was a very pretty dick. No veins disrupted the smooth of its surface. A delicate foreskin half-hid a light pink head. Even her sack was more smooth than wrinkly. 

 

"How's it feel?" His whiskered muzzle sunk ever closer, drawn in. 

 

She bit her lower lip, carefully stroking. "I had no idea guys were so sensitive."

 

"Lemme see." Daxter reached in to treasure her junk. 

 

"Oh no, mister." Beaming even as she blushed, she plucked the staff from his grasp. "We had a deal."

 

Dax rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiiiiiiine."

 

Jak looked back at them long enough to toss her the ballpoint pen. 

 

She snagged it out of the air, then held the point and the cap over the buttons. "Ready?"

 

"Ready as I'm gonna get." Standing on a cushion, he crossed his fuzzy arms. 

 

A second flash of light washed through the room. 

 

Dax stood on the couch, still an ottsel, only slightly curvier. Also: conspicuously topless. "Oooooh, I've got knockers!" His shameless paws fondled them. "It's everything I dreamed it would be!" His self-gropery slowed. "...Seem a little smaller than Tess's though."

 

The freshly-minted dude rolled her eyes. 

 

The green-blonde blushed even more. "I can't believe you guys."

 

"Don't be a prude, Jak." He crossed his arms over his newfound breasts, turning half away.

 

Without a word, he grabbed the ottsel and relieved him of his pants. The boxers flew off next, in spite of squirms and squawks. 

 

"Now boys..." Tess paused for a moment, looked down at her dick, then shrugged. "Should we go up to the bedroom?"

 

"No, he called me a prude." Jak unzipped his own pants, the tent of his underwear popping up merrily. "We're doing this here."

 

"How can you teach me to fuck Daxter on the couch?" She traced a wide, masculine hand along the upholstery. "We won't all fit..."

 

The dynamic duo ceased their squabbling and shrugged at each other.

 

Tess set a finger against her lower lip, casting a sultry glance down at them. "Nice to know I can still get your attention as a boy." She giggled, then waggled her hips. "But I think we should each figure out our new equipment before we try anything together."

 

Jak set his smaller friend down.

 

Daxter nodded. "She has a point." 

 

The blonde sprung to her feet, then almost tipped over. "Whoa!" Her burly hand steadied her against the arm of the sofa. She tried to straighten up, looking a trifle unsteady. "I don't know how guys walk anywhere..."

 

A laugh popped out of Dax. "You need boobs to balance?"

 

"Well, that, but..." She giggled and spread a hand over the front of her pants. "...having junk bouncing around in my panties really tickles." She kissed the top of Jak's head and paced gingerly toward her workshop to play with her newest tool, casting a wink over her shoulder. "We'll compare notes later..."

 

Already blushing, Jak rolled his eyes. 

 

The ottsel hopped down from the sofa, steadied his bouncing breasts, and then pattered across the floor. Shameless and topless, he paused at the foot of the stairs and dangled from the handrail with a naughty grin. "You really are the prude in this relationship, Jak-o."

 

He managed to escape upstairs before Jak could make all the throw pillows live up to their name. 

 

With the other two gone, Jak found himself alone downstairs...with his gaze returning again and again to the staff. He flicked the ballpoint pen between his fingers. He picked up the ancient device, which always felt too light when he was a human. Now that nobody was here to make fun of him...maybe it wouldn't be a big deal to try it? He could always change back if he didn't like it. He wouldn't even have to bring it up.

 

After a quick glance to the stairs to make sure he was unobserved, he aimed the staff at himself and clicked the correct button combo. 

 

A bright flash filled the room.

~ ~ ~

Alone in the shop, Tess dragged her teeth across her lower lip.

 

The glowing blue vibrator hummed under her balls, radiating pleasure through her body. Her thighs squeezed on it, wiggling it this way and that. 

 

Both hands worked over her new equipment. She toyed with her balls. She rolled her foreskin back and forth over the ridge of her cock head. The pressure without any friction felt amazing. No wonder the boys liked the technique so much, even when lube was an option.

 

Her balls twitched atop the vibe. A delicate tightness swelled inside her. Her breath hitched. Hot seed spilled out over her thumb to patter onto her stomach. 

 

She shivered flat onto her back. A little shaky, she managed to switch off the vibrator, the blue light replaced by the gentle glow of evening. The next few minutes, she spent catching her breath. Climaxing as a guy felt really neat—just as intense as coming as a lady, but with sudden-onset serenity afterward. No wonder guys liked to fall asleep after. Now she just had to figure out what to do with the sticky, cooling mess on her chest.

~ ~ ~

Alone in the living room, Jak squeaked into the last remaining throw pillow.

 

The texture of his fingertips, overwhelming on the head of a dick, stimulated the walls of his vagina in amazing ways. His legs kicked in slow motion along the sofa cushions. He blushed furiously, glad no one could see. Sure, he turned into light and dark forms when he got enough Eco, but those were mostly a mental transformation. None of his other forms had lady bits, for example, which was both really fun and really overwhelming. He rubbed the hood of his clit up and down, sort of like the motion of his foreskin. Tess always liked to be rubbed in quick circles atop it, but that felt strange enough that he quickly got over-stimulated. He might have been doing it too hard, since he'd been getting a little sore. The vagina was a little more forgiving, he found—steady in-and-out motions felt nice.

~ ~ ~

Alone in the bedroom, Daxter panted with lust.

 

He pumped his body onto the dildo in his ass, fingering himself madly. Various toys rolled around the bed with his every movement. Fingers slipping in and out, his hind paws bounced him atop the mattress as he felt filled in both new and familiar ways. 

 

The bedroom door opened. Jak stood in the hallway light. "Precursors, Dax. You're still going at it?' He surveyed the array of toys and lube scattered across the bed. "I thought you fell asleep." 

 

"I did!" The well-stuffed ottsel shouted with a flustered blush. "I was horny again when I woke up."

 

Jak rolled his eyes. "Anyway, dinner's ready."

~ ~ ~

A day passed. The trio galavanted around in their new bodies, except for Jak who got flustered trying to use the bathroom and changed back. A summer breeze danced in through the bedroom curtains. Second-story sunshine spilled onto the faded floorboards and crocodog-gnawed throw-rugs.

 

Daxter lay spread-eagled on the bed. His tail lashed in slow motion under Tess's affections. 

 

"Feels good, huh?" Her fingers slipped in and out of his pretty pink folds. She sat next to him, completely naked. Her other hand stroked the skin of her cock back and forth over the head. 

 

He panted as his girlfriend explored the depths of ottsel space. "Y-yeah..."

 

"Heehee. Aww..." Her thumb spread his entrance a little wider. "...you have a freckle on your labia."

 

He shuddered as her finger curled inside him. "Sheesh. Two transformations away from my normal body and I haven't shaken the freckles."

 

"I think it's cute." Her gentle fingertip traced up and down, then sank back inside his wet folds. Every thrust into him sent shivers of pleasure through his passage, even has he tried to relax. Her fingering slowed, sped back up, then slowed again to the rhythm of her stroking herself. "I keep getting distracted by having a dick." 

 

The ottsel nodded distantly. "Yeah, they're super distracting."

 

Jak tossed the last of his clothing to the floor and knelt at the edge of the bed. "Let me help you with that." He spread her legs and took her gently in his mouth. He didn't do any of the fancy head-bobbing Dax had gotten so fond of over the last year or so. Just slowly sucked and softly licked, looking up at her the whole time. His fingers stroked along the inches of her shaft his lips couldn't reach, urging her ever harder.

 

Tess gasped at the sensation. Her hands trembled to the back of his head, fingers interleaved with his green hair. Her breath sped. "Your beard's tickling my...balls." She giggled, thick fingers curled around his square jaw. 

 

"Yeah, it does that." Watching the show, the ottsel reached for his cock, but found a wet and hot slit. He rubbed that instead. 

 

After several minutes of sucking, Jak pulled off her dick. His own dick jutted from a patch of a green-blonde pubic hair. He stroked it with familiar ease, the only one of the trio to using his factory equipment. 

 

Leaning back on the bed, she caught her breath. Sunlight gleamed off the sublime curves of her spit-wet erection. Her jade eyes shone down upon Jak's attempts at pleasuring his slit. 

 

He felt a blush race under his cheek ruffs. She'd seen him jerk it plenty of times, but he'd had years of practice before those performances. 

 

"Hold still, honey bun." She reached down and spread his slit, just as he'd seen her do with her own a thousand times. "I wanna try something."

 

He squirmed, feeling vulnerable. Being a lady, even a sexy ottsel one, all the sudden was kinda embarrassing. "S-sure..."

 

She slid partway off the bed, her bare feet on the floor, her broad chest above him. With a little maneuvering, the bare tip of her dick pressed to his entrance, then slipped inside with incredible slowness. She gently pressed the pleasure-wiggled ottsel down onto her cock. Thank goodness for ottsel stretchiness. Sinking slowly in, the thick human member felt so strange inside him, yet so right. 

 

His back door was no stranger to company, but having a dick inside him this way felt so much more...primal? The fullness felt similar, but the best lookin' pussy this side of the galaxy stretched to accommodate the dick as if it'd been designed to fit. Maybe it had; those Precursors were a kinky bunch. He whimpered with need. Instincts drove his hips to buck up along her length. 

 

Tess gripped the sheets to either side of him. Her hips pressed down against his. Gradually, gently, she built up speed. Her balls bumped against his tail. 

 

The exotic situation sent Daxter's mind reeling. Even as a slightly hornier teenager, he'd never have believed he'd be in a situation this pervy. It was great. His legs spread wide to accommodate her tentative humps. Running a paw down his stomach, he swore he could feel the slight bulge of Tess's cock pressing inside him. He felt stretched to the limit, yet satisfied and filled. Sure felt different than sex had as a guy.

 

An especially adventurous thrust felt really great shoved inside him, but popped out with a lewd squelch. "Precursors..." She fumbled at her slippery shaft, trying to align it with the ottsel's entrance. The blunt head glanced off and teased across his tingling clit. 

 

With a squeak, Dax tensed, passage clenching at the stimulation. This didn't help further attempts by his girlfriend to get back inside him. Instead, she just sort of prodded him.

 

Wordless, Jak stepped up behind her. His rampant erection bumped against her butt as he guided her hips back, then down into the ottsel again in a slow rhythm. 

 

Slipping out once again with a wet plop, Tess emitted a manly squeak of frustration, then pulled back with a huff. "How do you get it to stay in?"

 

Overwhelmed by the novel sensation, Daxter slackened on the bed.

 

Jak stepped forward, his rampant erection bobbing against hers. "Okay, first of all, give me some of that." He gripped her cock against his. With quiet, confident movements, he rubbed the fresh ottsel juices onto his own length.

 

Tess just gasped, then shuddered. "Unngh..."

 

"I'll show you how it's done." He moved between Daxter's legs and prodded against his slit. "You ready, bud?"

 

The ottsel whined with need and fingered himself as he looked up at his boyfriend. Soft foot paws rose to grip the throbbing shaft. It felt hot, stiff, and absolutely necessary. Yellow-furred toes wiggling against low-hanging balls, he stroked the familiar length, gliding that supple foreskin to hide and reveal that dark red head. He rocked his hips up to invite that blunt tip inside and left a shiny spot of juices against the very tip.

 

"Ooh! Fluff-muffin..." Tess put a manly hand to her giggling lips. "Is it possible you're even hornier as a lady?"

 

Daxter bit his lower lip as a blush settled into his ears. "M-maybe..."

 

The green-blonde snickered, tilted his hips forward, and slicked his cock with the ottsel's ample juices. "Mmm..." He sank in.

 

A delicate chitter of pleasure escaped the ottsel's lips as he was filled for the second time by a hard human cock. Stretching every inch it sank in, that throbbing length filled him so completely. He tried his best to stay relaxed and let Jak penetrate his brand-new vag. His thick tail curled between his boyfriend's legs as he was stuffed.

 

Jak grunted and pulled just an inch out. "You're pulling back too far. That's why you keep slipping out. You've gotta stay deep inside, like this." He thrusted. His powerful body worked atop the ottsel, hands planted to either side on the sheets. The mattress springs creaked as he bounced his fuzzy friend up and down his cock.

 

Ears down, legs up, Daxter could do little but squeak in pleasure. He gripped Jak's wrists. His toes spread and grasped at empty air to either side of his lover's hips. 

 

With another deep thrust, the hero of Haven city whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "You okay, Dax?"

 

"Don't ya dare stop!" His dainty hind paws zipped into place and scrubbed up and down his boyfriend's chest. He bounced his ottsel booty on the bed to drive himself up onto that lovely girth.

 

Tossing Tess a smirk, Jak complied. Those big strong hands around the ottsel's waist, Jak picked him up, stood, and thrusted vigorously. 

 

Peeps of pleasure escaped the mustelid at the depth of each penetration. His tail swayed in the open air. His passage started to feel really juicy. The scent of a horny human set off fireworks in his brain. That cock he knew almost as well as his own filled him completely.

 

"Mmm, Dax. You're as silky smooth on the inside as you are on the outside." Slowing for a second, he ran his fingers deep into the ottsel's rich pelt. 

 

"Less talkin', more ottsel screwin'!" With a piteous whine, he bounced as best he could on that cock with his limited leverage. 

 

The bearded human smirked. He rotated the cute little ottsel on his erection, eliciting a fresh trill of delight. His strong hands gripped the base of his ribs, thumbs playing with both nipples at once. Then he stepped forward to press the lovely critter's muzzle against Tess's jutting length.

 

Daxter hugged it for stability. Then he nuzzled it, also totally for stability. The soft-over-hard texture of her cock was just a bonus. Then, he lapped up the little glimmer of precum at her opening, since he was there anyway. His ottsel mind reeled on the intoxicating taste of human arousal. His ears fell completely slack in luscious surrender as he gripped her girth. 

 

"Doing okay down there?" His boyfriend smirked down at him, scratching his thumb along the base of the mustelid's thick tail. 

 

A wordless trill of pleasure left his lips, which were currently pressed to his girlfriend's shaft. His mouth closed around the tip of her cock as he licked under her foreskin. He tugged back the supple hood and licked under the curve of her cock head. It tasted like going down on her, but with a hint of clean male scent. The exotic combination had his instincts firing on all cylinders. 

 

"Mmmf!" She gave a deep hum of pleasure. Her balls rose with the further hardening of her erection. 

 

Shaking his head, the hero of Haven City placed a gentle hand at the back of the Precursor's head and guided his mouth over the blunt tip of his girlfriend's cock. 

 

The orange mustelid moaned around the mouthful, held in the air by two throbbing lengths. His supple tongue traced under her foreskin, exploring the back of the crown beneath. His mind buzzed with arousal. Human pheromones sizzled in his nostrils, eliciting a fresh rush of fluid around the cock penetrating him. If he wasn't addicted to dick before, he sure was now.

 

Stroking his long, silken ears, Tess gasped at having her dick sucked for the second time. Her hands, thicker now, still touched him with careful fondness. She cradled the back of his head and bobbed him up and down on her cock. 

 

A slight twang of anxiety translated through Daxter as he felt them so easily thrust into him from either end. Trusting his lovers, he relaxed between them, letting himself be handled like a beloved sex toy. His breasts swayed in the air under him. To steady himself, he grabbed her manly butt. That thick ottsel tail waggled against Jak's muscular chest. His feet braced against Jak's thighs, absorbing the firm but careful force of Jak's thrusts as they pressed him forward onto Tess's cock. After her sack swung against his chin enough times to be distracting, he reached one hand to steady them. Then, smiling around her girth, he rubbed the tender flesh behind them. 

 

Tess's entire body tensed. Shuddering, she gripped his shoulders. Her eyes rolled back. Her cock jerked once, twice, on his tongue, then spurted thick heat against the roof of his mouth. A deep and wordless groan left her lips.

 

Daxter's ears popped up, eyes springing wide. Salty heat flooded his mouth. He moaned around a mouthful of fresh cum. He swallowed eagerly, managing to keep up with her spurts. As her ejaculations faded, he had time to marvel at how she tasted subtly different from Jak or himself. 

 

Powerful hands hauled him backward, hilting Jak's cock within him. For the second time that minute, human balls jumped against him. That familiar cock, the one he'd fantasized about since he hit puberty, throbbed inside him and pulsed hot seed against his waiting walls. A throaty moan of climax sent a shiver through the mustelid as he was filled up.

 

Muzzle still sticky, the ottsel squeaked with urgent need. His fuzzy fingers fumbled against his clit, his whole body aching for release. For all the fun he'd had with Tess's vagina, he found himself pretty bad at getting himself off like this. Guess those years of teenage practice were good for something after all.

 

Even in the haze of her second-ever male orgasm, his girlfriend took pity on him. She dropped to her knees and eagerly licked his pretty pink nub. Each steady stroke sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. 

 

He tried to explain how he finally understood why she being licked at a constant speed and how she should try to keep doing that, only to have the two statements collide into a wordless blather before they reached his muzzle. His palms rested on her head, his feet on her shoulders. Teetering on the edge already, he craned his head back for a better view. He watched her tongue flick up and down his clitoris, brushing the base of Jak's dick, lapping up the juices that seeped from his tight entrance. Eyes rolling back in his head, he shuddered around his boyfriend's softening cock, against his girlfriend's lavishing tongue. His fingers gripped her warm ear tips, his toes grasped cool air. A fog of ecstasy rolled in, cloaking his mind in afterglow. 

 

The trio paused in the middle of the room, like some kind of explicit statue. Then, with a rude slurp, Jak's limp dick plopped out of Daxter's vagina. Tess's manly giggle bubbled up to break the silence, rumbling against Daxter's cum-filled middle. He and Jak looked down to see the blonde wiping her mouth with a hairy forearm. Her mirth proved contagious, infecting first Jak, then the still-tingling ottsel.

 

One by one, they half-crawled, half-collapsed onto the bed. Daxter clutched his boyfriend, desperate to keep that big, softening cock inside. Eventually, however, time won out and it slipped free with a generous dollop of their mixed fluids. 

 

"Well!" The orange mustelid puffed breath after breath, his modestly-endowed bosom rising and falling. "That was a real eye-opener."

 

"I know, right?" Tess snuggled between them. "I love you guys no matter what gender you are."

 

Jak just smiled. His arms tightened around them. 

 

"Oh, well, that too, toots." Daxter panted, his breath thick with the scent of human seed, his tender folds dripping the same. "I meant we really gotta read that instruction manual."

~ ~ ~

Another little gift for Sillyneko345! ^_^

 

A little outside my normal comfort zone, but I got the idea in my head for the trio to do naughty things with the Precursor staff and this seemed like a logical use for it. After all, it has to be easier to swap someone's sex than their species.

 

Edits: Kohaku Nightfang, Slate, SillyNekoRobin, CarlMinez, Eljot001

Art: DaxRachet (Used with permission.)

 

What to help me write more stories? Support me on Patreon for exclusive WIP and behind-the-scenes content! https://www.patreon.com/Tempo

 

~ Tempo


End file.
